Inquiétant
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki aimait beaucoup Midoriya.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle petite fic.

* * *

Todoroki aimait beaucoup Midoriya. C'était un bon ami. Il était celui qui lui avait fait comprendre que son alter était son propre pouvoir. Qu'il n'était pas le jouet de son père. C'était donc en partie grâce à lui s'il avait fait autant de progrès depuis son entrée à Yuei.

Midoriya avait aussi tout pour devenir plus tard un bon héro. Il avait un bon alter qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien mais, il allait à Yuei justement pour apprendre. Il était aussi capable de réfléchir à une bonne stratégie. Quand il ne décidait pas de se péter les os, en tout cas.

Todoroki avait donc beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Malgré cela, son ami commençait à l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa tendance à se péter les os parce qu'il voulait à tout prix sauver les autres. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment.

Il avait plus de doute pour ce qui était de sa santé mentale. La dernière fois, Todoroki avait été en train de parler un peu avec Bakugou. Son camarade décida au bout de quelques minutes d'aller dans sa chambre pour aller dormir. Il avait eu l'intention d'en faire autant. Il était vrai qu'ils devraient se lever tôt le lendemain.

"Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Kacchan ces derniers temps, Todoroki-kun !"

Todoroki sentit son cœur s'emballer et sursauta. Quand il se retourna pour voir que ce n'était que son ami, il fut un peu déconcerté. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui. Depuis quand il se glissait dans le dos des gens pour leur faire peur comme ça ?

Cela devait être un simple accident. Ce n'était le genre de Midoriya de faire ça.

"Midoriya !" fit-il une fois qu'il se fut reprit. "Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"Oh rien ! Je me disais juste que je te voyais souvent avec Kacchan, en ce moment !"

"Euh... Ouais ! C'est parce qu'on doit passer l'examen de rattrapage ensemble, tu sais !"

"Ah oui ! C'est vrai !" fit Midoriya avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. "Tu en as de la chance !"

Il rêvait ou son ami venait de lui dire qu'il avait de la chance de devoir passer l'examen de rattrapage ? Il avait conscience qu'il devait le passer parce qu'il l'avait raté la première fois ? Il voulait peut-être échanger de place avec lui ?

Ce genre d'incidents se reproduisit à plusieurs reprises par la suite. Il était donc évident que son ami le faisait exprès. Midoriya semblait toujours attendre le meilleur moment pour le surprendre. A chaque fous, cela arrivait peu de temps après qu'il eut parlé avec Bakugou.

Todoroki savait que ces deux-là avaient un relation spéciale. Ils étaient très important l'un pour l'autre. Midoriya pouvait être assez possessif envers son ami d'enfance. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'intention de se mettre entre eux. Bakugou était son ami au même titre que Midoriya. C'était cependant assez difficile de le lui expliquer.

Ces derniers temps, Midoriya le harcelait de questions au sujet de Bakugou.

"Il faut que tu me dises tout sur ce que vous faites pendant vos cours de rattrapage ! Je veux tout savoir sur Kacchan ! Absolument tout !"

Du coup, Todoroki devait lui faire un rapport détaillé de ce que Bakugou faisait tous les soirs. Il y avait un problème là-dedans. C'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer son temps à surveiller son camarade pour Midoriya. Il devait s'occuper de son propre entraînement de son côté. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour admirer Bakugou.

Il avait tenté d'expliquer cela à Midoriya.

"Mais Todoroki-kun, tu es le seul qui peut me dire ce que fait Kacchan pendant ce temps !" il gardait son cahier de notes dans ses mains et était toujours prêt à écrire dedans. "J'ai besoin de tout savoir ! Est-ce qu'il a utilisé une nouvelle technique ?"

Il insistait tellement auprès de lui que Todoroki n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre. A cause de Midoriya, il se couchait assez tard. Il était donc un peu fatigué dans la journée.

Pourquoi Midoriya n'allait pas voir Bakugou directement ? Il serait le mieux placé pour répondre à ses questions. Est-ce qu'il avait peur de se faire envoyer balader ? Todoroki n'en savait rien mais, il aurait tout donné pour se débarrasser de lui et pouvoir souffler un peu.

Todoroki aimait bien Midoriya mais, il allait beaucoup trop loin. Il lui conseillerait bien de se faire soigner. Cela ne devait pas être normal d'être obsédé à ce point.

Il avait donc hâte de passer son permis et de l'avoir. Comme cela, il n'aurait plus Midoriya sur le dos sans arrêt. Il pourrait enfin respirer.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire quand tout cela serait terminé. Il irait passer du temps avec Sero. Ils étudiaient et s'échangeaient des mangas. Ce serait super.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
